The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of ornamental mesquite known botanically as Prosopis hybrida. The new variety of this tree is unusual for the species and appears to be the result of a cross between a Prosopis alba, Prosopis chilensis, Prosopis velutina and Prosopis glandulosa. It is completely thornless with very full foliage and upright branching. The characteristic of this new variety is exceptional in overall appearance and growth. The new variety was discovered as a single plant in 2005 growing on the west side of Whitfill Nursery at 2647 East Southern Ave. in Phoenix, Ariz. in a block of seedling mesquite trees being grown in containers. This new variety is not on any watering system and appears to receive irrigation only from surrounding nursery stock, which does not appear to affect its growth habit. This tree is approximately 12 years old. The original tree was found growing on its own roots.
In 2005, using Prosopis alba root stock, fifty (50) buds were taken from the new variety of Prosopis hybrida original tree and budded onto the root stock, with a 95% take in the buds. The growth habit was very vigorous, reaching an average height of 8 cm to 10 cm (3 to 4 inches) in a week from pop of bud. At two weeks, an average of 22 cm to 25 cm (8½ to 10½ inches) of growth was recorded. This growth habit continues until a height of about 100 cm (40 inches) is reached, and then some branching begins. The diameter of the trunk appears to increase in size equal to the rapid growth in height. There was no need to stake any of the new variety of budded mesquites.
In 2006, 250 trees were budded using 45 buds from the 45 clones and 205 buds from the original tree, with a 98% take on the buds. The root stock used for the 250 budded trees was Prosopis alba. The growth habit of the 245 takes of the new variety budded trees was the same as the group of 45 budded trees grown in 2005.
In 2007, 2008 and 2009 groups of 500 were budded each year using 250 buds from the new variety of Prosopis hybrida original tree and 250 from the previous cloned group. All five generations of the new variety of Prosopis hybrida mesquite, asexually reproduced by budding, have maintained the outstanding characteristics of the first generation original tree which are:
Completely thornless, very full foliage with upright branching. Such budding has resulted in successful asexual propagation and the tree is stable and reproduced true to type in successive generation by such means.